My Forgiveness
by Mistydrop
Summary: Set after the war, when the trio heads back to Hogwarts to finish school. Draco is anxious for his return, and wants forgiveness, but who from? And how far will he go to achieve their forgiveness? Dramione :) My first Fan Fic
1. Prologue

**A/N: Totally new at this whole fan fiction deal here, and decided after about a year of reading, it was finally time to start writing. Forgive anything I do wrong, this is my first time ;) **

**On another note, this story is timed after the war, when our Golden trio start their last year of school at Hogwarts**

Nothing came close to the anxiety Draco was feeling in this exact moment. The sight of that old, faithful engine of the Hogwarts Express was a reminder that the worst was definitely behind him. Yet, he still felt a sense of unease and nervousness as he watched the steam leave its top.

Upon entering the old passenger car, he was greeted with the usual stares- and in some cases- glares. His face remained indifferent as he swaggered off to his comfy compartment off to the end of the car. There sat a rather eager Pansy, patiently waiting for him to sit next to her.

Taking his seat next to her, he glanced out the window, never noticing his other Slytherin pals, Theodore and Blaise. His thoughts too scattered to take notice.

The longer Draco was left with his thoughts, the more he felt the gnawing sensation grip him in his chest. He wondered if it would ever go away, or if finishing his school education was the right way to his new and improved life.

**A/N: I know its short, but its just a simple prologue to start me out. Chapters will definitely be a lot longer :) Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first chapter is in Hermione's POV. **

Having collected her bushy hair in a bundle, Hermione started to unpack her things. She didn't have much; Just practical things such as a toothbrush and clothes. Her thoughts, although scattered, were clear and precise, already planning what work was to be done and what text books were to be studied.

"Hermione!" squealed a very feminine and high-pitched voice, "so good to see you!"

Hermione was met with a pair of arms engulfing her before she had an answer out her mouth. Stepping back to see the excited, hugging girl, Hermione found the wide blue eyes of a certain Lavender Brown.

"Hello, Lavender. Nice to see you too," she eased out, trying to match Lavender's overwhelming excitement. Lavender smiled at the response, rocking from her heels to toe tip. Tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, Lavender tried to pursue a conversation,

"You almost done packing? Everyone's downstairs, talking about the changes they have been making around school. Not to mention the new professors they got teaching now. I hear the new Potions Professor is so much harder than any of the Professors before him! Can you _believe_ it? He is even harder than Professor Snape!..."

Lavender continued to babble her usual gossip about the new professors and returning students, but Hermione's brain began to linger on the war that had taken so much from everyone. She remembered the losses of people so dear, and the losses of people so much more easier to let go of and thanked Merlin's mismatched socks that she had not lost Harry or Ron.

"...So hurry up and come down. Harry and Ron asked you come down too," Lavender finished, twiddling her fingers and waiting for a response to emerge from Hermione.

"Alright, Lavender, tell them I'll be down in a moment," she exhaled evenly, continuing to work on unpacking her suitcase.

A few minutes after Lavender had left the dorm, Hermione had finished and reunited with Harry and Ron downstairs. After saying her hello's to all her old friends, and Ginny, the group talked about upcoming changes at the school. Since half the school was demolished, it left limited space to teach in, and smaller make-shift classroom's would just have to do for the time being.

Over the summer, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all helped on what would be the start of the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Any major dorms or rooms were rebuilt first, in order to make a functioning school by the time students would return for the school year. With enough help from the wizarding community and the Ministry, they were able to pull it off.

Along with that, the death of much faculty meant new professors. New professors meant a new learning experience, and Hermione was ecstatic to meet them and perform her best in her final year. Although the way Lavender had described their new professors, it seemed it would be another year of "Hermione, would you please do this?...Can I copy your paper?...Would you please write this essay for me?" and Hermione was determined not to give into Ron nor Harry's distressed homework issues.

"I hope they have chicken tonight. Mum's been feedin' us nothing but bread and carrots for the past week!" Ron groaned as they started to head towards the great hall for the feast. Harry grinned brightly while Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt she fed you just carrots and bread, Ron," she snuffed, letting a smile of her own creep on her lips.

When they entered the great hall, the trio was met with festive chattering and small talk. Everyone was either reading, gossiping, chatting, catching up, or giving condolences for lost loved ones to each other. Everyone, accept for one man. His trendy, nicely combed, platinum hair was easily spotted, and Hermione's eye were definitely catching his ghostly appearance. He sat between two chatty Sytherin boys whose name's escaped Hermione's brain at that moment. His figure sat lean and thin in his standard Slytherin robes, and his eyes were nearly sightless, spacing out into the depths of empty space in front of him.

The man who owned this body, Draco, seemed almost empty and forgotten, like a book left to collect dust on the top shelf. Hermione found herself feeling pity for him, remembering how confused and hard it was for him during their last year at Hogwarts.

Draco's eyes lifted up to come in contact with Hermione's own hazel eyes, which surprised Hermione so much, she jumped and looked away.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, giving her a look of curiosity as to why she jumped.

Hermione almost laughed, nodding her head, and wrapping her arms around herself, "Sorry. Just a bit chilly, that's it. Aren't you?"

Harry shook his head, giving Hermione a smile. Left to her thoughts, Hermione pondered her strange eye contact with Draco, and why she was so intrigued by him. Little did she know, Draco was sharing almost identical thoughts.

**A/N: I promise this story will have a lot more Dramione in it soon! I just have set it up :)**

**I'll try an update every day. Hopefully that will work, haha. Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Draco's POV.**

For 3 days 9 hours 23 minutes and 3.4 seconds, Hermione had been a frequent thought popping up in his brain. It was one second of eye contact, yet it sprouted this barrage of thoughts.As if Draco's thoughts weren't jumbled enough.

Grumbling to himself, he headed down to class with his best friends, Blaise and Theo. Just as they were about to round the corner, Pansy Parkinson sashayed her way towards them, her "seductress" face on.

"Hello, boys, mind carrying a few books for me?" she lilted in a sickly sweet voice, "My arms are just _too _tired to carry them any longer."

There was a difference, in this situation, between being chivalrous, or being that bumbling, head over heels guy who will do anything for sluts. Draco, who had already been in a foul mood, decided in no way to help at all. Pansy could handle herself. She just wanted to get laid. _Again_.

Draco knew that when Theo took her books, he was not doing it for a good time in bed tonight. He did it because he had no interest in listening to Pansy moan and groan all the way to class. _Good move, _was Draco's only thought before entering a small classroom with a mix of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike.

The small classroom was alive with chatter as a very thin and skimpy man walked out of the back office. His hair was completely gone, leaving a nice shine to is bald head. His eyes a dark brown, stern and looking for troublemakers, and his ears rather large . His thin lips moved to make a sharp barking command,

"Quiet! Everyone, _QUIET!_ That's much better."

He went to the front of the classroom where he swished his wand at the chalk which swiftly wrote out the potions assignment for that day. Draco _hated _Professor Detherow. Which was quite the news considering his close relationship with Professor Snape, and his excellent potion making skills. The reason Professor Detherow did not go on Draco's "Favorite Professor" list was because of the fact that he was loud, bald, no sense of humor, and always smelled of rotten cheese. Draco was almost certain the professor was homeless before acquiring a job at Hogwarts.

Bored with the assignment, Draco's eye wandered, landing on the bushy-haired girl he had been thinking about for the longest while. He scrutinized her, remembering the time they had been at Malfoy Manor, her terrible screaming ripping off the wall paper around the house. Draco shook off the thought, frowning and fiddling with the corner of his paper.

"Mr. Malfoy!" thundered Professor Detherow's graveling voice. Draco winced, watching heads turn toward him. He kept a straight face and looked at the Professor directly in the eye (He didn't miss the fact that among the heads turned, Hermione's was one of them).

"Yes, Professor?" he drawled out, pretending to be uninterested.

"I suggest you get your supplies and get working. Now. Unless you want me to give you a failing grade at this exact moment!" he growled sternly. With a huff he turned,, hobbling over to his desk, his beady eyes scanning the classroom for those troublemakers.

Later that afternoon, Draco was heading to his next class, happy to finally get his day over with. He just turned around the corner when he collided with a figure carrying books. As he fell backwards from the impact he winced, books landing on top of him. He rubbed his back and looked at the cause to his pain and soon-to-be bruising.

"Ow," exclaimed the bushy-haired Hermione Granger, who was sitting with a pile of books surrounding her. She rubbed her head and Draco nearly ran right there and then, but something compelled him to stay.

"Oh, Malfoy. Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going," she said almost sheepishly. Draco felt his heart sink a little when she called him by his last name, feeling his sudden anger towards the bookworm return, but he still sat on the ground, saying nothing at all.

She awkwardly began to pick up her books and he jumped up, picking up the last book for her, surprising himself, and apparently Hermione, too.

"Oh...er...Thanks Malfoy," she said, struggling to keep hold of the books again.

"Don't count on my help again, Granger," he replied, not unkindly, but there was not a trace of sincerity in his tone.

**A/N: I updated again cause I had extra time to write some more. So, yay! Anyways, I will still add another chapter tomorrow, and if you are liking my story, please review :D**


End file.
